You Might Comeback, Right!
by I am Hottest Diadem
Summary: "Mulai sekarang, berhentilah menyebut nama orang itu. Berhentilah membicarakannya, bahkan berhentilah mengingatnya " ujar Taec sambil menggebrak meja & pergi meninggalkan kelima member 2PM lain yang hanya bisa terdiam dan saling memandang.    Apa yg trjad
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : 2pm The Series (01)

Sub Tittle : You Might Comeback, right?

Cast : 7 members of 2pm

Park Jae Bum

Kim Junsu

Nichkhun Horvejkul

Ok Taecyeon

Jang Wooyoung

Lee Junho

Hwang Chansung

Length : Doubleshot

Genre : Friendship, Family

Haihaihaiahaihai readers . . . .

Author kembali, dengan rencana pembuatan ff series 2pm. Sebenarnya dibilang series juga bukan sih #nahlhoo…#, karena ceritanya tak akan bersambung. Jadi rencananya Insya Allah, saia akan membuat 8 cerita yang main castnya semua member 2pm. Dimana 7 cerita tentang masing-masing tokoh dan 1 cerita awal yaitu ini, dengan ketujuh membernya.

Ohh yaa, kenapa 2pm, karena pertama, selama saia menjelajah dunia per-ff-an, jarang menemui ff mereka *mungkin pergaulan saia yang masih kurang*, yang kebanyakan kan SuJu oppadeul, TVXQ ama SHINee, makanya saia ingin saja membuat tentang mereka. Kedua mengobati sakit hati saia karena tak bisa melihat penampilan mereka di Indo kemaren *oppadeul, berhentilah datang ke Indo #dimutilasi HottestIndo# *. Ketiga mempertegas kalo sekarang saia memang HOTTEST FOREVER *hhahahah**, dulu pas pertama kenal 2pm, pas disuruh milih 1 orang membernya, dgn bangga saia akan milih Khunnie, tapi sekarang, saat disuruh milih 1 orang, saia benar-benar gak bisa, karena sekarang saia suka 2PM, semuanya, mereka bertujuh, karena mereka benar2 tak lengkap kalo tak bersama, lagian bukankah dikatakan seseorang dikatakan HOTTEST kalo menyukai semua anggotanya :D *meluk 2pm oppadeul*

Ohh iyaa, mian yaa buat janji ff bikinan saia, kayaknya sekarang sedang dalam masalah, saia sedang tak mood membuat ff bergenre romance, apa lagi sejak kasus terhapusnya semua data word saia itu,, huhhhh ., . . . .

Yesungdahlahh,, daripada saia kebanyakan curcol, happy reading ya readers, semoga menghibur (?) . . . and SILENT READERS, Go away ! ! !

**** Author's POV ****

Suasana pagi pertama di musim semi tahun ini. Burung-burung saling bersahutan, berkicauan merdu. Matahari perlahan-lahan mulai muncul dari peraduannya, membagikan sensasi hangatnya. Pagi yang nyaman dan benar-benar indah. Membuat semua orang bersemangat untuk memulai aktivitas di pagi itu.

Namun, sepertinya suasana pagi yang menyegarkan itu tak berlaku bagi penghuni dorm salah satu member idola di bawah naungan JYP Entertainment itu. Keenam membernya masih belum keluar dari sarang masing-masing, masih bergelut malas di bawah selimut mereka. Padahal sudah dari 2 jam yang lalu manager mereka bangun, bergegas menyelesaikan masalah kontrak-kontrak mereka selanjutnya. Semalam mereka baru selesai menyelesaikan latihan terakhir dan terberat mereka untuk persiapan album mereka di Jepang. Selain itu, mengingat insiden semalam, maka manager meminta mereka untuk istirahat total seharian penuh di dorm. Mengenyahkan segala macam beban pikiran yang nantinya bisa mengganggu persiapan promo album mereka.

Sementara itu, dalam salah satu kamar di dorm itu, seorang namja dengan wajah persegi, perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Mengerjapkannya berulang kali, beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya menatap sekitar, mendengar suara-suara yang mungkin berasal dari dongsaeng-nya yang lain, tapi nihil.

' _Sepertinya mereka belum bangun _' ujar Junsu dalam hati. Tak mungkin mereka bisa setenang ini dalam keadaan sadar.

Dia segera beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya, mengucek pelan kedua matanya dan menguap pelan. Tatapannya jatuh pada posisi tidur Mr. Big dari Boston yang aneh itu. Posisi tubuhnya setengah duduk dengan laptop yang masih menyala terletak di dada bidangnya, kedua tangannya masih berada di atas keyboard.

Junsu menyentuh salah satu keyboard laptop itu, layarnya otomatis menyala, menampilkan potret seorang namja dengan tubuh six packnya bersanding dengan produser manajemen mereka. Junsu tersenyum miris melihat judul artikel yang tertera disitu. Dia mengangkat laptop itu, memindahkannya dari tubuh Taecyeon ke atas meja.

' _Anak ini, apa dia semalam hanya mencari konfirmasi tentang berita itu ? '_ ujar Junsu menatap namja teman sekamarnya itu yang masih terlelap. Dengan lemas dia berjalan keluar kamar, melewati sang maknae dan eternal maknae yang masih terlelap di ruang tengah, menuju kamar mandi.

' _Kapan dua anak ini bersikap normal dan tidur di kamar, seperti kami kekurangan tempat tidur saja sampai harus tidur disini '_

Setelah melakukan ritual paginya, dia segera menuju dapur berencana membuat segelas susu untuk menyegarkan badannya. Aigoo,, setelah latihan berat kemarin seharian, semua badannya terasa kaku, tenggorokannya juga sedikit gatal, mungkin terlalu banyak menyanyikan refrain yang tinggi itu, nasib menjadi lead vocal.

' _Huhh.. bogoshippo bummie-ya. Aku benar-benar merindukan saat-saat dulu dimana sering berbagi suara di bagian refrain denganmu. Dimana vokal tinggimu bisa benar-benar menyeimbangi suara khas-ku ini. Hhahaha,, kau pasti akan segera protes kalau aku kembali membanggakan suaraku ini kan? Kemarilah, sekarang aku benar-benar terima kalau kau mau protes saat aku membanggakan suaraku. Aku juga tak keberatan kalau kau mau mengejek-ejekku mengatakan kalau tak ada gunanya aku punya suara merdu tapi tak diiringi dengan kemampuan menari yang sekeren dirimu. '_

Junsu menarik nafasnya panjang kemudian menghembuskannya pelan.

' _Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Bukan hanya untuk menyanyi, tapi juga untuk mengatur anak-anak ini, sekarang sebagai member yang paling tua, secara tidak langsung aku merasa bertanggung jawab pada mereka. Kau tahu, semakin hari kelakuan mereka semakin bertambah kekanak-kanakan. Di atas panggung mereka bisa saja terlihat dewasa dan manly. Tapi, diluar itu? Really need you, leadja. You might comeback, right ?'_

Junsu mengaduk susu cokelat panas di hadapannya pelan, membawanya ke ruang tengah. Dia segera duduk, mengambil tempat di meja depan tv, mengabaikan 2 'mayat' yang tergeletak lelap di dekatnya.

" Hyung " Junsu menoleh mendapati namja berwajah cute yang baru saja mencuci mukanya itu. Sisa-sisa air masih menetes dari beberapa helai rambut dan wajahnya.

" Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya "

Namja itu segera mengambil tempat di samping Junsu, dan tanpa ragu segera meneguk pelan susu cokelat yang masih mengepulkan asapnya. Sementara Junsu meraih remote TV di depannya dan mulai mengganti-ganti channel tv di hadapannya. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya asyik larut menyaksikan koki cantik di layar TV yang asyik membuat resep makanan khas Italia.

" Aku lapar " ujar namja yang tadi masih tergeletak di lantai itu tiba-tiba, dia mengubah posisinya dari tidur menjadi duduk sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

Junsu dan Nichkhun yang tengah menyaksikan acara memasak di TV saling berpandangan maklum. Biasalah, diantara semua member 2pm, maknae mereka ini yang paling cepat lapar dan terakhir kenyang.

" Aku juga "

Sahut sosok raksasa yang juga baru bangun itu. Uppss,, berdua bersama Mr. Boston ini tentu saja. Sepertinya dua orang ini bisa mencium bau aroma masakan dari TV itu.

" Ohh, aku sedang tak mood memasak hari ini " ujar Nichkhun malas sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa besar itu. Junsu juga ikut-ikutan menggeleng menolak jadi koki pagi ini. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain bermalas-malasan saat hari libur seperti ini bukan!

" Kenapa kalian memutar acara memasak sih, aku juga jadi ikut-ikutan lapar. " sahut Junho yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya sambil memeluk boneka beruang putih raksasanya. Dengan langkah gontai, dia berjalan ke arah dapur, membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin dari sana. Sambil meneguk air itu, dia mulai memeriksa isi kulkas, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan, tapi dia tak menemukan apapun.

" Hyung, kita tak punya persediaan bahan makanan untuk dimasak. Yang ada di kulkas hanya air mineral, bahkan banana milik Chansung saja tak ada. " ujarnya lemas sambil mengambil tempat, ikut-ikutan bergabung bersama hyung-nya yang lain di atas sofa biru itu.

" Eottokhae ? " sahut Chansung nelangsa. Tak ada bahan makanan = tak bisa memasak = kelaparan.

Dengan malas Taecyeon bangkit menuju dapur, mulai membuka satu-persatu lemari-lemari kecil disana.

" Kita masih punya persediaan ramen yang cukup untuk pagi ini " teriaknya begitu menemukan tumpukan ramen di salah satu lemari paling bawah.

Keempat member yang masih duduk di ruang tengah itu saling berpandangan, bertanya siapa yang bersedia memasakkan ramen untuk sarapan mereka pagi ini. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik, sebelum pandangan mereka serentak jatuh pada member 2pm yang hingga kini masih terlelap di lantai, uri Wooyoungie.

" Wooyoung-ah, irona " ujar Junho sambil menarik-narik kaki hyung-nya yang tak kunjung bangun. Dengan kasar dia menarik selimut yang membelit di tubuh eternal maknae 2pm itu, tapi sama sekali tak membuatnya bangun. Chansung yang masih duduk di sebelahnya menarik bantal yang dipeluknya dan memukul-mukulkan bantal berbentuk sapi ke tubuh sang Toshio, tapi member yang masih berbalut piyama putih itu sama sekali belum mau meninggalkan dunia mimpinya.

" Woongie-ah, irona . . . " kali ini gantian Junsu dan Nichkhun yang meneriakinya. Sementara Junho dan Chansung masih terus bergelut dengan tubuh hyung mereka itu. Dengan malas Wooyoung membuka matanya, menyadari Junho dan Chansung yang masih berusaha membangunkannya.

" Ne, ne, panggil aku hyung baru aku akan bangun " ujar Wooyoung yang mengajukan syarat pada dua dongsaeng-nya yang tak pernah sekalipun memanggilnya hyung itu. Junho dan Chansung saling berpandangan dan tertawa.

" Shiro . . . " sahut mereka berdua serempak. Sama-sama meninggalkan 'korbannya' yang melongo tak percaya. Aisshh, sepertinya mereka lebih baik kelaparan daripada memanggil Wooyoung dengan sebutan hyung. Hhahaha . . .

Dengan kesal Wooyoung bangkit dan berjalan malas ke arah kamar mandi, mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih tersisa. Dia memandang refleksi dirinya di kaca, mengamati setiap inchi wajahnya.

" Apa aku terlalu imut sampai mereka tak mau mengakui kalau aku lebih tua dari mereka ? " ujarnya tiba-tiba, mulai bicara dengan bayangannya sendiri. Dia kembali mengamati wajahnya, kali ini terus sampai seluruh tubuhnya.

" Hey, aku pikir aku sungguh terlihat dewasa. Walaupun tak sedewasa si maknae kurang ajar itu. Setidaknya aku terlihat lebih dewasa daripada Jaebum hyung *masa sehh?* tapi kenapa mereka bersedia memanggilnya hyung sementara aku tidak ? " ujarnya lagi mulai tak jelas.

Sadar dia baru saja menyinggung hyung tersayangnya itu membuat dia tiba-tiba bungkam. Bayangan-bayangan Jaebum yang selalu menjaga dan memanjakannya layaknya adik sendiri itu membuat matanya berkaca-kaca.

" _Bogoshippo hyung, aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Mereka semua selalu memperlakukanku layaknya aku yang paling bontot. Biasanya kan kau yang selalu melindungiku. Kau juga tempatku bercerita tentang banyak hal. Kau selalu meluangkan waktumu untuk sekedar mendengarkanku. Sekarang saat kita terpisah, aku tak bisa leluasa lagi menceritakan isi hatiku seenaknya pada anak-anak yang tak waras itu. Kapan kau kembali hyung, kapan kau bersama kami lagi? You might comeback, right? "_

Tanpa terasa airmata telah mengalir di wajah king of aegyeo-nya 2pm itu. Tapi, dia malah membiarkannya mengalir, tak peduli. Apa lagi ditambah dengan insiden semalam, benar-benar membuatnya merindukan leader mereka satu-satunya itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi diketuk dari luar.

" Wooyoungie, apa yang kau lakukan di dalam, kami semua hampir mati kelaparan " ujar Nichkhun yang terlihat agak cemas karena dia sempat mendengarkan isakan kecil yang datang dari dalam. Dengan segera Woo menghapus air matanya yang masih tersisa, kemudian membasuh wajahnya lagi. Tidak, member yang lain tak boleh melihatnya menangisi Jaebum lagi, dia sudah berjanji. Saat Jaebum pergi dulu, dia sempat tak mau berinteraksi dengan yang lainnya. Kerjaannya hanya diam di kamar bersedih. Dia tak mau mempercayai siapa pun lagi sejak saat itu. Tak mau bergaul terlalu dekat lagi dengan member yang lain. Entahlah . . .

Dengan pelan dia membuka pintu kamar mandi itu, mendapati Nichkhun yang berdiri cemas menatapnya.

" Woongie-ah, gwaenchana ? "

Ujarnya menangkap bahu Woo sebelum anak itu menghindar. Woo menoleh sekilas menatap hyung-nya itu, senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang masih terlihat agak merah.

" Gwaenchana, hyung "

Ujarnya sambil berlalu dari hadapan Nichkhun, dia hanya tak ingin yang lain tahu tentang perasaannya. Perasaan rindunya yang teramat sangat dengan leader mereka yang tak waras itu. Dengan segera dia beranjak menuju dapur, menjalankan tuntutan 'hyung'-deulnya yang kelaparan.

Sementara itu, sepeninggal Wooyoung, Nichkhun hanya bisa terpaku, diam menyadari ekspresi Wooyoung tadi.

' _Apa kau merindukannya lagi, Woo-ah ? Nado . . . ' _

Nichkhun menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Matanya terasa panas, dia akan berubah jadi sangat sensitif bila berhubungan dengan member tertua mereka yang telah pergi itu. Dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan menuju kamarnya, membaringkan tubuhnya lagi di atas kasur itu. Menatap nanar ke setiap sudut kamar itu. Ini adalah kamar yang ditempatinya bersama maknae mereka, Chansung, tapi anak itu lebih suka tidur di lantai, sama seperti Wooyoung. Dia masih ingat, saat-saat tertentu, leader mereka yang penyayang itu akan datang ke kamar ini, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu sepanjang malam bicara tentang apa saja.

Apabila Junho atau Wooyoung datang mengganggu, ikut nimbrung dengan pembicaraan mereka, maka mereka spontan akan berbicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris, yang tentu saja membuat para pengganggu itu pergi. Hhahaha,, sungguh menyenangkan saat-saat itu.

Nichkhun kembali terpekur, mengingat kembali semua kenangan dari hyung idolanya itu. Walaupun leader mereka itu selalu saja kehilangan kewarasannya, tapi dia akui, dia amat begitu kagum dengan pribadinya. Pribadinya yang ramah, lucu, dan berhati besar. Kau takkan pernah bisa menebak, bahwa dibalik tubuh kecil namja itu, tersimpan begitu banyak cinta untuk dongsaeng-nya. Untuk para penggemar setianya.

" _Really miss you, bro. Really need you. Aku benar-benar sungguh merindukanmu. Apa kau juga disana merindukanku? Merindukan kami? Padahal kau dulu berjanji akan berlibur ke thailand lagi bersamaku. Kau bilang kau ingin melihat yeodongsaeng-ku yang cantik itu. Kau juga bilang ingin sekali bisa mengenal lebih dekat umma-ku. Kau tahu, setiap kali aku pulang mereka selalu menanyakan kabarmu terlebih dahulu. Kenapa kau pergi, sih? "_

Nichkhun menghapus butiran bening yang kini telah mengalir keluar dari sudut matanya. Dia menggapai mengambil bingkai foto yang terpajang manis di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Dielusnya pelan foto itu. Foto itu menampilkan dirinya, Taecyeon dan Jaebum yang menggunakan wig wanita berpotongan pendek. Dielusnya sosok namja berkaos pink di sebelah kanan itu.

" Hhahaha, sepertinya lagi-lagi dia kehilangan kewarasannya disini "

Airmata kembali mengalir di wajahnya walaupun mulutnya mengukir tawa melihat pose di foto itu. Dia ingat saat dia memasang foto itu disini, Chansung serta anggota 2pm yang lain sempat protes, karena tak ada gambar mereka disana.

" _Hey, kau juga belum mengajariku dance dengan gerakan memutar itu hyung. Padahal dulu aku selalu memintamu untuk mengajariku, tapi kau selalu mengatakan nanti, nanti. Lihat kan, sekarang setelah kau pergi, siapa yang akan mengajariku? Datanglah lagi hyung, jebal, datanglah lagi pada kami. You might comeback, right ? " _

Dia masih tetap terdiam memandangi foto itu selama beberapa saat. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan kenangan-kenangan tentang hyung-nya tersayang itu. Tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya secara tiba-tiba. Taecyeon muncul dari balik pintu itu, memandangnya heran. Dengan enggan dia kembali meletakkan foto itu di tempatnya semula, dan segera berdiri mendekati Taecyeon.

" Waeyo ? "

Taecyeon masih terdiam memandangnya, mencoba membaca ekspresinya, namun Nichkhun malah kembali menampilkan ekspresinya yang seperti biasa.

" Minjae hyung meneleponmu lewat telpon dorm "

Dengan segera namja Thailand itu mengangguk dan berjalan keluar mendahului Taecyeon, yang masih terdiam menatap foto berbingkai itu. Dia mengernyit perlahan, kemudian berbalik menyusul Nichkhun.

Sementara itu, di ruang tengah tampak Junho yang asyik bergelut dengan boneka beruang putihnya. Ditatapnya hyung-nya yang sedang asyik menerima telpon itu. Setelah beberapa saat, namja itu ikut bergabung dengannya, duduk malas di sofa yang cukup besar itu.

" Kau tak syuting WGM dengan Vic noona, hyung ? "

Tanya Junho memecah kesunyian diantara mereka. Namja yang ditanyai itu, hanya menggeleng malas sambil mulai mengganti-ganti channel TV di depannya.

" Wae ? "

Tanyanya masih penasaran, sama sekali tak puas dengan jawaban singkat dari hyung-nya.

Nichkhun menghela nafas panjang dan memandang Junho yang balas menatapnya dengan mata sipitnya itu.

" Tadi Minjae hyung menelepon, katanya hari ini syuting WGM ditunda, karena Victoria sedang sibuk dengan album baru mereka "

Junho hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar hal itu. Entah itu hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar, sepertinya sang 'Prince Thailand' ini sedang dalam suasana hati yang tak baik. Hidungnya juga terlihat sedikit memerah.

' _Apa dia baru saja menangis ?_ ' batin Junho.

Dia mengangkat kedua bahunya tak tahu dan kembali bergelut dengan beruang raksasa di pelukannya itu. Memain-mainkannya layaknya anak kecil. Pikirannya kembali teringat saat-saat dimana leader mereka yang tersayang itu sering memainkan boneka putih ini layaknya teman sendiri. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan agar air matanya tak jatuh begitu saja. Namja itu, bahkan dengan mengingatnya sekilas saja bisa membuat orang rindu dan ingin menangis.

" Kau dimana hyung? Aku sekarang begitu kesepian karena tak ada lagi yang bisa adu dance denganku. Anak-anak bodoh ini sama sekali tak memiliki kemampuan sehebat dirimu untuk menyaingiku. Babo. Kenapa kau tak segera datang dan kembali pada kami, sih! Aku begitu merindukan guyonanmu yang sering kali tak lucu dan tak masuk akal. "

Dia benamkannya kepalanya ke tubuh beruang putih itu. Menghalangi akses yang lain untuk melihat wajahnya yang kini mulai terasa panas. Air matanya perlahan jatuh, dia menundukkan kepalanya kemudian, menggunakan tubuh boneka itu untuk menghalangi wajahnya. Pandangannya terjatuh pada celana pendek hitam yang digunakannya.

" Huhh, kau tahu hyung. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Bahkan sekarang aku memakai celana yang dulu kau berikan. Kau ingat insiden celana ini bukan ? "

Tanpa sadar dia mulai tertawa, semakin lama semakin keras.

" Yaa~ wae ironi? Mengapa kau tertawa tiba-tiba "

Tanya Chansung yang kebetulan lewat. Dipandanginya Junho dengan wajah heran.

Sementara itu Junho masih tertawa, dengan pelan diangkat kepalanya. Chansung semakin heran menyadari Junho yang tertawa lepas, tapi juga sambil berderai air mata, membuat mata sipitnya semakin menghilang. Nichkhun yang sedari tadi diam, ikut-ikutan memandang Junho heran.

" Junho-ya, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba tertawa sambil menangis? "

Yang ditanyai masih asyik tertawa sambil menghapus jejak air mata dari wajahnya. Junsu dan Taecyeon yang datang mendengar suara tawa Junho pun ikut-ikutan memandangnya heran.

" Hey, ramennya sudah matang. Ayo makan ! "

Ajak Wooyoung tiba-tiba. Dipandanginya semua member 2pm yang terheran melihat Junho yang tertawa.

" Junho-ya, berhentilah tertawa, ayo makan ! "

" Hyung, Channie, ayo makan ! "

Ajak Wooyoung sekali lagi. Junho yang pertama kali bangkit mengikuti ajakan Wooyoung ke dapur, diikuti oleh member 2pm lain yang masih keheranan.

Semuanya duduk melingkar di meja itu, mulai memandangi ramen spesial buatan Wooyoung. Yah, walaupun hanya ramen, setidaknya mereka tak kelaparan pagi ini.

" Tadi aku sudah memberitahu Minjae hyung, persediaan makanan kita sudah habis "

Ujar Junsu yang mulai menuangkan ramen ke mangkuknya. Member yang lain mengangguk-angguk bersemangat. Setidaknya nanti mereka tak perlu makan ramen lagi. Untuk sesaat masing-masing sibuk melahap ramennya, saling diam tak bicara.

Wooyoung yang duduk di samping Junho, tiba-tiba menyenggolnya. Junho menoleh sambil asyik menyeruput kuah ramennya. Kedua alisnya terangkat bertanya,

" Kenapa kau tadi tertawa ? Apa ada yang lucu ? "

Member lain yang masih penasaran ikut-ikutan memandangi Junho menunggu jawabannya. Junho segera meneguk air yang ada di dekatnya, sebelum kembali tertawa memamerkan 'eye smile'-nya.

" Tadi aku baru sadar, ternyata aku memakai celana ini. "

Ujarnya sambil berdiri memamerkan celana pendek hitam dengan garis-garis putih biru sebagai motifnya. Yang lainnya tampak mengerutkan keningnya heran, belum mengerti dengan arah perkataan Junho.

" Wooyoung-ah, apa kau ingat saat Jaebum hyung ketahuan memberikan celana ini padaku? " ujarnya lagi sambil memandang Wooyoung. Yang ditanya malah diam sebentar sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya, tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah cerah dan ikut-ikutan tertawa.

" Ne, aku ingat. Saat itu, aku marah pada Jaebum hyung karena hanya kau yang diberikan celana. Lalu, karena merasa serba salah, dia berkelit dan mengatakan bahwa kau yang mencuri celana itu darinya. Bukan dia yang memberikan padamu "

Wooyoung tertawa lepas diikuti dengan beberapa member.

" Setelah itu, dia yang jadi uring-uringan meminta maaf padaku karena telah menjadikanku kambing hitam. "

Junho meneguk airnya lagi sebelum kembali tertawa.

" Dasar leader tak waras " sambung Nichkhun yang juga ikut-ikutan tertawa.

" Aisshh,, aku benar-benar merindukannya " sahut Junsu yang mulai menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Yang lain ikut-ikutan mengangguk mengiyakan, sambil terus bercerita tentang hal-hal bodoh yang sering dilakukan hyung mereka itu. larut dalam kenangan indah mereka bersama.

Tiba-tiba, Taecyeon berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. Suara tawa mereka spontan terhenti, masing-masing terkejut memandangi Taecyeon yang berdiri dengan ekspresi marah. Kedua matanya mulai memerah, sementara rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah.

" Hyung . . . " ujar Chansung pelan. Ditatapnya wajah Mr. Boston itu, tak ada lagi tawa serta keceriaan yang biasa hinggap disana.

" Mulai sekarang, berhentilah menyebut nama orang itu. Berhentilah membicarakannya, bahkan berhentilah mengingatnya "

To Be Continued

Hohohohohoho,,,

Yang sudah membacanya jangan lupa komennya yahh,,


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : 2pm The Series (01)

Sub Tittle : You Might Comeback, right?

Cast : Park Jae Bum

Kim Junsu

Nichkhun Horvejkul

Ok Taecyeon

Jang Wooyoung

Lee Junho

Hwang Chansung

Length : Doubleshot (Ending)

Genre : Friendship, Family

Backsound : Only You – 2pm (Yang versi Acoustic lebih pas)

Annyeong,, ada yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita 2pm inikah? Mian kelamaan, susah nyari ending cerita yang pas soalnya.

Akhirnya, setelah selesai lengkap dengan mata bengkak, karena semalaman nyelesain ff ini sambil mewek, dengan ini saia hadirkan chapter keduanya, spesial untuk readers tersayang sekalian :')

Ohh yaa, sekedar perhatiannya readers tersayang, disini ada beberapa fakta yang ikut saia hadirkan, sisanya hasil imajinasi saia, jadi abis baca kalo nemuin hal 'aneh', jangan asal maen nge-judge oppadeul yaa . . . *jaga-jaga*

Happy reading dears dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kehidupan kalian yaa, :p

And silent readers, pergilah jauh-jauh dari muka bumi ini . . . ! Hush, hush, hush . . . . .

Wooyoung yang duduk di samping Junho, tiba-tiba menyenggolnya. Junho menoleh sambil asyik menyeruput kuah ramennya. Kedua alisnya terangkat bertanya,

" Kenapa kau tadi tertawa ? Apa ada yang lucu ? "

Member lain yang masih penasaran ikut-ikutan memandangi Junho menunggu jawabannya. Junho segera meneguk air yang ada di dekatnya, sebelum kembali tertawa memamerkan 'eye smile'-nya.

" Tadi aku baru sadar, ternyata aku memakai celana ini. "

Ujarnya sambil berdiri memamerkan celana pendek hitam dengan garis-garis putih biru sebagai motifnya. Yang lainnya tampak mengerutkan keningnya heran, belum mengerti dengan arah perkataan Junho.

" Wooyoung-ah, apa kau ingat saat Jaebum hyung ketahuan memberikan celana ini padaku? " ujarnya lagi sambil memandang Wooyoung. Yang ditanya malah diam sebentar sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya, tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah cerah dan ikut-ikutan tertawa.

" Ne, aku ingat. Saat itu, aku marah pada Jaebum hyung karena hanya kau yang diberikan celana. Lalu, karena merasa serba salah, dia berkelit dan mengatakan bahwa kau yang mencuri celana itu darinya. Bukan dia yang memberikan padamu "

Wooyoung tertawa lepas diikuti dengan beberapa member.

" Setelah itu, dia yang jadi uring-uringan meminta maaf padaku karena telah menjadikanku kambing hitam. "

Junho meneguk airnya lagi sebelum kembali tertawa.

" Dasar leader tak waras " sambung Nichkhun yang juga ikut-ikutan tertawa.

" Aisshh,, aku benar-benar merindukannya " sahut Junsu yang mulai menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Yang lain ikut-ikutan mengangguk mengiyakan, sambil terus bercerita tentang hal-hal bodoh yang sering dilakukan hyung mereka itu. Larut dalam kenangan indah mereka bersama.

Tiba-tiba, Taecyeon berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. Suara tawa mereka spontan terhenti, masing-masing terkejut memandangi Taecyeon yang berdiri dengan ekspresi marah. Kedua matanya mulai memerah, sementara rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah.

" Hyung . . . " ujar Chansung pelan. Ditatapnya wajah Mr. Boston itu, tak ada lagi tawa serta keceriaan yang biasa hinggap disana.

" Mulai sekarang, berhentilah menyebut nama orang itu. Berhentilah membicarakannya, bahkan berhentilah mengingatnya "

Ujarnya sambil melangkah pergi, meninggalkan kelima orang yang saling berpandangan heran. Apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Sang 'Butter Prince' mereka itu. Biasanya dia yang sering sekali tiba-tiba berbicara tentang Jaebum. Tapi kenapa hari ini dia jadi begitu aneh?

" Hyung . . . " ujar Wooyoung sambil menatap Nichkhun, ekspresi sedih mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Nichkhun balas menatap Wooyoung diam, ditolehkannya kepalanya menghadap Junsu yang kini menunduk tak bicara.

" Apa ini karena perkataan Jin Young hyung semalam di KBS itu? " ujar Chansung memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. Member yang lain pelan-pelan mengangguk ragu. Mungkin saja . . .

" Biar aku bicara dengannya " ujar Junsu sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menyusul Taecyeon. Wooyoung yang masih uring-uringan ikut berdiri menyusul Junsu, menyisakan Junho, Chansung dan Nichkhun yang masih saling diam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

" Apa yang dibicarakan Taec dan Jin Young hyung semalam, kenapa dia bisa jadi semarah itu dengan Jaebum hyung? " tanya Nichkhun sambil merenung, pikirannya sibuk menerka-nerka.

" Apa hal itu juga yang menyebabkan Taecyeon hyung mengatakan hal seperti semalam itu? " sahut Chansung sambil kembali mengingat peristiwa wawancara dadakan mereka.

Junho menatap Chansung miris, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tak butuh waktu lama membuat genangan itu mengalir di wajahnya, membuat wajahnya yang biasa dihiasi tawa itu kini basah.

Sementara itu, Taecyeon yang masih dipenuhi amarah segera masuk ke kamarnya, Dia langsung merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Diraihnya begitu saja selimut yang ada disitu untuk menutupi wajahnya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, terlihat Junsu dan Wooyoung yang ikut masuk ke kamar itu menyusulnya. Namun dia tetap diam, tak menghiraukan kehadiran mereka.

" Taecyeon-ah " ujar Junsu sambil menyingkap selimut yang menutupi wajah main rapper 2pm itu, ditatapnya Taec dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Sementara itu Taec malah menatap Junsu tanpa ekspresi, dia masih merasa sangat marah dengan topik barusan, tapi sama sekali tak ingin melimpahkan kemarahannya itu pada sang main vocal.

Wooyoung yang merasa suasana menjadi tak enak, mendekati Junsu dan menariknya hingga duduk di tempat tidur yang satunya lagi. Biarkan mereka bicara tapi tetap dalam suasana kekeluargaan seperti biasanya, tanpa emosi.

" Apa maksudmu ? " tanya Junsu to the point, dia jadi kehabisan kata-kata untuk topik yang satu ini.

Taecyeon menatap kedua saudaranya itu sekilas, kemudian menghela nafas berat.

" Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas. Aku meminta kalian untuk tak menyinggung-nyinggung soal orang itu lagi mulai sekarang. "

" Mwo? Orang itu? Kau . . ."

" Hyung, bagaimana pun keadaan kita sekarang, Jaebum hyung tetaplah bagian dari kita, bagian dari 2pm. " ujar Wooyoung langsung memotong ucapan Junsu yang langsung emosi begitu mendengar perkataan Taecyeon.

" Apa kau membencinya? Apa kau begitu tak menyukainya sampai tak mau menyebut namanya lagi? wae ? WAE ? "

Yang ditanya malah diam, tak menjawab. Kini wajahnya tertunduk, dia menatap bisu selimut yang teronggok lemas di pangkuannya. Mereka bertiga masih diam selama beberapa saat, sibuk menahan gejolak emosi masing-masing.

" Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi! Dan kenapa semalam kau malah berkata seperti itu di hadapan wartawan? Kau tahu kan efek berita itu untuk kita semua? " tanya Wooyoung memecah kesunyian.

" Bukankah itu benar ? "

Taec menoleh menatap Wooyoung yang matanya kini berkaca-kaca.

" Bukankah itu benar ? Bukankah kita memang tak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan orang itu setelah dia keluar. Bukankah dia memang tak pernah sekalipun berinisiatif untuk menghubungi kita? Padahal kita mati-matian mencari cara menghubunginya di tengah gejolak berita waktu itu. "

Mereka bertiga diam, tak ada yang membantah, sama-sama membenarkan hal yang sejatinya hanya diketahui mereka dan manajemen mereka itu.

" Bahkan kau, adik kesayangannya juga diabaikannya bukan? Tahukah dia bagaimana keadaanmu setelah dia pergi? Apa dia peduli pada kau yang jadi pendiam, selalu menyendiri dan tak mau percaya lagi pada kami? Apa dia pernah memikirkan bagaimana dirimu yang setiap saat hanya menangisinya dan tak mempedulikan kami? Apa orang seperti itu sekarang pantas untuk dirindukan, huhh? "

Wooyoung terdiam mendengar ucapan penuh amarah yang terucap begitu saja dari mulut Taecyeon. Wajahnya kini sudah basah dengan air mata. Air matanya malah bertambah semakin deras mengingat saat-saat awal leader mereka itu pergi. Hal itu merupakan saat-saat tersulit dalam hidupnya.

" Harusnya kau tahu kalau Jaebum hyung waktu itu juga sedih. Kau pikir enak dicaci-maki fans, dihina mereka, diminta keluar, disumpahi agar segera mati, hal itu sama sekali tak enak, Taecyeon-ah. Kondisi Jaebum waktu itu pasti benar-benar drop. Dia juga pasti butuh waktu untuk bisa kembali beraktivitas normal "

Ujar Junsu kali ini dengan suara pelan, sadar kesedihan mulai menguasai pikirannya, topik tentang leader mereka itu memang selalu sensitif.

" Berapa lama? berapa lama waktu yang dia butuhkan untuk menyembuhkan luka itu? Apa dia pikir kita tak terluka? Apa dia pikir para Hottest juga tak terluka? Apa dia pikir kalau dia satu-satunya korban dalam hal ini? " Taecyeon menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian menyambung ucapannya lagi,

" Bukankah Jin Young hyung awalnya sudah memberikan kesempatan itu padanya. Kesempatan untuk kembali bergabung bersama 2pm. Para fans yang membencinya juga sudah memaafkan kesalah pahaman itu dan memintanya kembali. Tapi apa, bukannya kembali pada kita, dia malah datang dengan membawa masalah baru. Kali ini, bahkan Jin Young hyung saja tak mau bertoleransi. Kalau begitu, siapa yang sebenarnya egois disini? Siapa yang sebenarnya tak peduli? Kita atau orang itu ? "

" Cukup . . . " pintu kamar terbuka secara tiba-tiba, mengantarkan Nichkhun dan kedua member lainnya ke dalamnya, membuat kamar itu jadi terasa sesak menampung tubuh mereka berenam. Junsu dan Taecyeon menoleh mendapati kehadiran tiga member yang lainnya, sementara Wooyoung duduk terdiam di sudut kamar dengan air mata yang masih terus mengalir.

Dengan segera Nichkhun berjalan mendekatinya, mendekap tubuh sang eternal maknae itu dengan lembut. Dielusnya perlahan lengan Wooyoung untuk menenangkannya, namun hal itu malah semakin memperkuat isak tangis sang Toshio.

" Taecyeon-ah, berhentilah mengungkit masalah itu. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tak menyinggungnya lagi " ujar Nichkhun pelan, berusaha meredakan amarah diantara mereka.

" Sampai kapan kita akan terus-terusan mendiamkan masalah ini, huhh? Apa kita akan terus membiarkannya sampai kita tua dan melupakannya begitu saja ? " sahut Taecyeon tak mau kalah.

" Hyung, bukankah kita sendiri juga tak tahu masalah apa yang menyebabkan Jaebum hyung keluar? Jadi bagaimana kau mau menyalahkannya begitu saja untuk hal yang sama sekali kita tak tahu? " ujar Chansung yang sedari tadi diam.

" Bukankah Jin Young hyung bilang kalau masalah itu benar-benar tak bisa ditoleransi lagi? Bukankah itu artinya masalah itu sangat besar ? " Taecyeon masih keras kepala, bersikeras dengan argumennya.

" Lalu apa sepenuhnya kau mau menyalahkan dia, hyung? Bukankah dia juga manusia, sama seperti kita yang selalu berbuat salah. Bukankah kita sebagai keluarganya lah yang seharusnya lebih dulu memaafkannya, bukan malah ikut-ikutan menentangnya. " tambah Junho yang kini duduk sambil berurai air mata.

" Taecyeon-ah, para Hottest, para Jaywalkers,,, berapa lama, berapa lama mereka mengenal Jaebum dibanding kita? Seberapa dekat mereka dengan Jaebum dibanding kita? Tapi, apa kau lihat seberapa besar pengorbanan dan keinginan mereka untuk mendukung Jaebum dan memintanya kembali? Seberapa lama mereka mau menunggu untuk melihat kita kembali lengkap, kembali bertujuh? " Junsu mengusap pelan air mata yang menetes perlahan di wajahnya.

" Mereka tetap berdiri disana, setia menanti disana, karena ada setitik keyakinan dan harapan di hati mereka, bahwa kelak, suatu hari nanti 2pm akan kembali bertujuh. Karena mereka tahu, ada 7 huruf yang tersusun indah bersama membentuk HOTTEST. Karena mereka tahu, satu detik berharga yang dulu hilang itu akan kembali lagi, membuat 1:59 pm akan kembali lengkap menjadi 2:00 pm. Sama seperti dulu hyung, selalu sama dan tetap selamanya bersama " sambung Wooyoung yang masih sesenggukan.

" Taec, apa kau tak menyayangi leadja lagi? Apa kau tak merindukan ketakwarasannya? Apa kau tak menginginkan kehadirannya? "

Taecyeon terdiam menghadapi pertanyaan Nichkhun yang diucapkannya perlahan itu. Dengan lemas, sang main rapper itu kembali duduk, menatap kosong lantai di bawahnya. Dari kedua matanya perlahan mengalir butiran bening yang sedari tadi mati-matian di tahannya.

" Bohong, bohong kalau aku bilang aku tak menyayanginya. Bohong kalau aku bilang aku tak merindukannya. Bohong kalau aku bilang aku tak ingin kita kembali lengkap bertujuh seperti dulu. Bohong " isaknya tertahan. Chansung segera mengambil tempat disebelah Taec, menenangkan hyung-nya yang bertubuh bongsor itu.

" Kalian tahu sendiri bukan, saat Jaebum hyung pergi adalah saat dimana grafik kehidupanku turun paling drastis di angka terbawah " ****Taec oppa beneran bilang ini lho, check it out videonya di Oh My School****

" Aku, aku hanya tak bisa terima kenapa sampai sekarang dia tak menghubungi kita. Kenapa sampai sekarang dia seolah-olah mengabaikan dan tak mempedulikan kita lagi "

" Kau salah hyung, sebagai dongsaeng kesayangannya, aku yakin dia pasti sangat merindukan kita. Hanya saja dia semakin sibuk dengan comeback-nya di dunia musik, dan kita semakin sibuk dengan promo Jepang kita. "

Ujar Wooyoung yang sudah mulai terlihat tenang.

" Enak saja, aku yang dongsaeng kesayangannya. Aku yang diberikan celana ini olehnya, bukan kau " sahut Junho kekanak-kanakkan. Mendengar hal itu, mata Wooyoung membulat menatap Junho, seakan tak terima.

" Mwo? Dari dulu aku yang selalu diperhatikannya. "

" Aniyo ! Wooyoung-ah, kau sudah punya Khun hyung, Junho-ya kau sudah punya Junsu hyung. Jadi Jaebum hyung milikku. Dia yang selalu setia memberikanku banana. "

" Andwae ! Dia punyaku "

" Punyaku "

" Punyaku "

Ketiga maknae yang tadi menangis itu kini malah saling berebut. Seakan kesedihan yang tadi hinggap telah menguap entah kemana.

" Yaa~ Woo, Chanana, Junho, kalian jadi dongsaeng kesayanganku saja. Untuk apa memperebutkan leader yang tak waras itu. Bagaimana dia mau menjaga kalian dengan tubuh kecilnya dan tulang-tulang rapuhnya itu. Aku lebih cocok jadi hyung kesayangan kalian. " sahut Taec tiba-tiba, membuat pertengkaran kecil itu terhenti. Nichkhun dan Junsu yang daritadi hanya ikutan menonton spontan tertawa. Sepertinya main rapper mereka sudah menemukan 'kesadarannya' lagi sekarang.

" Aku tak mau punya hyung dengan gigi yang banyak dan telinga yang besar " sahut Wooyoung entah terlalu polos atau terlalu jujur. =.="

Junho dan Chansung ikut-ikutan mengangguk membenarkan.

" Setidaknya aku tak seperti kakek-kakek, yang perlu minum 'glukosamin' untuk mengobati pegal-pegal di tubuhnya " bela Taecyeon tak terima. Aisshh,, lagi-lagi mereka menyinggung hal itu.

" Yaa~~ bagaimana mungkin kau mau menjadi hyung yang baik kalau kau selalu menghabiskan jatah makanan dan tak menyisakannya untuk dongsaeng-mu. Bagaimana kau mau mengajari mereka style yang keren, dengan icon 'fashion terrorist'-mu itu " sambung sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

" Siapa yang bilang aku . . ." bantah Taecyeon tak terima, sembari menoleh ke asal suara yang terlalu mengekspos fakta tentang dirinya itu. Niat awalnya ingin 'membalas' perkataan orang itu, namun begitu mendapati sesosok namja bertubuh mungil di depan pintu, dia hanya bisa terdiam. Matanya membulat membesar, mulutnya terbuka tak jadi mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Suasana menjadi senyap selama beberapa saat, seakan ada yang iseng menghentikan waktu sehingga mereka bertujuh hanya bisa terdiam kaku di posisi masing-masing.

" Yaa~~ apa sekarang aku menjadi jauh lebih tampan dan keren sehingga para namja ini jadi langsung terpesona melihatku? " heran orang itu. Dengan segera dia memperhatikan refleksi dirinya yang terpantul di layar hp.

" Memang sihh, sekarang aku menjadi jauh lebih imut. Tapi kan. . . "

" Hyuuuuuungg . . . " teriak Chansung yang berdiri paling dekat dengan namja narsis itu. Dengan segera dia menabrakan tubuh raksasanya, memeluk erat namja kecil yang kini kesulitan mengambil nafas.

" Chanana. . . sesak . . . aku . . ."

" . . . . . "

Ibaratnya, belum lepas dari dekapan seekor beruang raksasa, kini tubuhnya kembali didekap erat oleh 5 ekor beruang lainnya.

" Aku . . . mau . . . mati . . . " ujar namja itu susah payah. Satu-persatu, para beruang itu melepaskan pelukan erat mereka dari mangsa kecil itu, dan bergantian menatapnya.

" Apa ini benar kau hyung ? " sahut Junho sambil meraba-raba wajah tampan di hadapannya itu. Dengan sedikit kesal orang itu mengibaskan tangan Junho dan menatap 6 orang itu sinis.

" Yaa~~ apa sekarang seorang Park Jaebum begitu terkenal sampai ada yang mau merubah wajah dan penampilannya persis sama sepertiku? Ini aku babo . . . Jaebum, Park Jaebum, The only one Leadja in the world " senyum narsis kembali menghiasi wajah tak waras itu.

Keenam orang yang mendengarnya kembali diam tak bicara. Masing-masing kembali diliputi aura kelam di wajahnya, bahkan Wooyoung sang 'Ang-ang' kini sudah kembali menyucurkan air matanya.

" Aigoo,, Wooyoungie, uljima. Aku tadi buru-buru kemari sampai tak sempat membelikanmu es krim. Uljima . . . " ujar Jaebum sambil menghapus aliran air mata di wajah sang eternal maknae itu. Namun, bukan Wooyoung namanya kalau bisa berhenti menangis begitu saja. Malah perlakuan Jaebum itu semakin memperderas air matanya.

" Wooyoung-ah, tadi tak ada Jaebum hyung kau menangis, sekarang orangnya sudah ada disini kau menangis juga. " sahut Chansung sambil memasang tampang bingung. Jaebum terkekeh pelan kemudian menolehkan kepalanya menatap namja tinggi di sampingnya itu.

" Yaa~~ Chanana, apa aku yang tubuhnya menyusut atau kau yang terus-terusan bertumbuh? Kenapa aku jadi harus semakin mendongak saat melihatmu seperti ini ? " tanya Jaebum dengan bodohnya. Yang lain hanya bisa terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Kenapa kau tertawa Mr. Boston? Apa kau tak sadar kalau kau juga semakin terlihat menjulang? Dan kenapa gigimu kelihatan semakin banyak saja? Apa dia juga terus bertumbuh ? "

" Khunnie, kau juga, baru setahun aku meninggalkanmu, kau sudah mendekati yeoja lain. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan yeodongsaeng-ku? Supaya nanti keponakanku bisa punya wajah yang sangat tampan "

Para korban sang leadja hanya bisa tertawa mendengar ucapan-ucapan bodoh yang selalu keluar dari mulutnya itu. Sudah setahun lebih mereka tak mendengarnya, dan mereka benar-benar merindukan hal itu. Ditatapnya dongsaeng-dongsaeng-nya itu dengan ekspresi 'tak waras'. Rasanya benar-benar sudah sangat lama sekali mereka tak berkumpul seperti ini lagi.

" Kalian berdua juga, aku sudah melihat MV baru kalian. Kenapa kalian mendapat bagian menyanyi yang lebih banyak? Seharusnya itu berbagi denganku " ujarnya sambil menunjuk Jun Brother. Keduanya hanya bisa kembali tertawa menanggapi perkataan konyol satu-satunya leader mereka itu.

" Siapa suruh kau terlalu lama kembali hyung. Padahal kami sengaja menunda debut kami di Jepang untuk memastikan keadaanmu. Tapi karena kau juga malah comeback dengan album baru, maka kami pun memutuskan debut di Jepang kali ini tanpamu " ujar Junsu sambil meninju pelan bahu Jaebum.

" Aku sengaja babo. Aku dengar kalian akan debut di Jepang, makanya aku memutuskan untuk membuat album baru saja. Kalian tahu sendiri aku paling malas belajar bahasa Jepang " jelas Jaebum dengan alasan bodoh.

" Sudah setahun lebih kau masih tetap saja tak waras hyung. Apa kau masih suka lupa dimana kau meninggalkan kesadaranmu? " tanya Junho sambil kembali memamerkan eye smile-nya. Jaebum menoleh ke arah Junho dengan tampang yang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

" Yaa~~ ini kan celanaku. Cepat kembalikan ! " ujarnya tiba-tiba sambil mulai menarik-narik celana yang masih dipakai Junho itu.

" Hyung, kau sudah memberikannya padaku. Mana bisa kau mengambilnya lagi "

" Aku sudah mencari-cari celana yang seperti ini, tapi tak ada lagi. Ini satu-satunya yang tersisa di dunia" bantah Jaebum berlebihan.

" Andwae ! Sekarang ini milikku !"

" Punyaku "

" Bukan "

" It's mine "

" Nooo "

" Punyaku "

" Bukan "

" "

************************************ Series 01 - END

_**Only you neomani nareul sallil su isseo**_

_**I nunmureul meomchul su isseo**_

_**Geureoni eoseo naege dorawajwo baby**_

_**Only you niga anim nal gochil su eobseo **_

_**nan dasi useul suga eobseo**_

_**It's only you my baby it's only you**_

_**Only you, only you can bring me to life**_

_**I can't stop these tears**_

_**So just come and return to me**_

_**Only you, if it's not you, I can't be fixed**_

_**I can't bring myself to smile again**_

_**it's only you my baby it's only you**_

**(ONLY YOU – 2PM)**


End file.
